Kink
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: Scavenger gets a kink. Dead End helps him out. Just a silly little drabble that's been collecting dust for a while.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If you think I do, you are a silly person.

So, I don't know exactly how the boom/backhoe works in construction equipment, so I'm pretty much making stuff up. To be truthful, the mechanics of such a devise are a bit beyond me. Costumes I can do; machinery, not so much.

Prompt: Dead End/ Scavenger/ Kink

Kink

Dead End looked up only long enough to see Scavenger enter the rec room before turning back to the small pile of scrap in front of him. Breakdown had given it to him, saying it was some sort of game that the humans had created. His neurotic teammate had tried to recreate it, but the device had proven too complicated for him, thus resulting in Breakdown passing it off to Dead End. He had made no headway in recreating the colorful cube and was starting to get rather annoyed himself. He thought about leaving, but then remembered Drag Strip.

Dead End has come to the rec room in an attempt to get away from Drag Strip, who was obviously trying to commit suicide via enraged teammate. Up until Scavenger had come into the room Dead End had been its only occupant. It was the hour where shifts overlapped, so very few mechs were even free at this time.

Dead End paused long enough in his shuffling of the small parts to think that it was strange that any of the Constructicons would be alone anywhere. Unlike the Stunticons, the Constructicons seemed to be attached at the hip half the time. Dead End brushed the though away, not caring enough about the other 'con to actually ask if there was a reason for him being alone.

It was only after three breems of straight fidgeting on Scavenger's part that Dead End turned his attention to the other. Scavenger was reaching behind him, shovel arm in hand and was trying to do something. What that was, Dead End couldn't tell.

Finally giving up in annoyance, Dead End bodily turned to the other and fixed him with a disinterested look. "What is your problem?"

"Oh," Scavenger said in surprise, letting go of his tail. "Well, I had today off so I went digging and strained something in the arm and I can't get to it. It hurts, but Hook said he won't fix it because he 'has better things to do'." The last part was said in a surprisingly good imitation of Hook's voice. "I would normally have Mixmaster get the kink out but Hook yelled at me when I went to get him."

The two stared at each other for a long second before Scavenger started twitching again. Dead End sighed and was about to get up when he remembered Drag Strip. To add to the annoyance of Drag Strip, Motormaster would be off shift soon and he really didn't feel like dealing with his gestalt leader. Scavenger had progressed to rubbing his back against the chair in hopes of some relief. Even Dead End was rather depressed by the sight. Well, at least more so than usual.

"Would you like some help?" Dead End finally asked in exasperation. Scavenger twitched straight and looked at him. Because of the mask it was a little harder to read the Constructicon, but that didn't stop Dead End from realizing that the other was wary of his sudden good will.

"Um…Sure?" Scavenger said, obviously unsure of his decision. He stood slowly, casting about for what to do next, then finally pulled up a chair in front of Dead End.

"What's kinked?" Dead End asked when the other was situated.

"Well, it's one of the lines. I think it got caught in the hydraulics in the part that attaches to my back. The line is one inside the arm so I can't get to it."

Dead End made a soft noise of understanding and scooted closer to Scavenger. After a second of wondering what the frag he was doing, Dead End wiggled one of his hands into the base of the excavator arm and fished around for the kinked line. Scavenger tensed slightly and then gave an almost imperceptible shiver when Dead End located the line and gave a gentle tug. He rolled it between his fingers, trying to ease it out from where it was pinched into the hydraulic pump.

Scavenger gave a breathy little squeak and Dead End decided he rather liked the noise. He pulled a bit harder and the line popped out. For a second he lost it and had to fish around. Scavenger made more strange noises and Dead End couldn't help but smirk a little. Finally his fingers closed over the line and he rubbed it gently. He could feel the depression in the plastic coating around the line and frowned. No wonder the Constructicon had been squirming so much.

Almost imperceptibly Scavenger leaned into the touch. He made a soft noise of contentment as Dead End abandoned the dent in the cable and moved up to run a finger along the joint where the arm attached to Scavenger's lower back. Scavenger arched his back into the touch as it grew heavier and let out a moan. Dead End felt something low in his body clench.

_Where the frag are you? _Motormaster's annoyed voice suddenly came over his comm. and he jumped in surprise. He stilled his hands on Scavengers back.

_I'm in the common room. Drag Strip was driving me insane so I left. _Scavenger looked back at him in inquiry.

_Well, get back here. Megatron just gave us a mission._ And with no further preamble Motormaster cut the connection.

Dead End gave an annoyed sigh and pulled his fingers out of the depths of Scavenger's boom, which earned him a soft 'hey' at the loss of sensation.

Dead End stood. "Mission," he said as way of explanation. He could practically see the face Scavenger must have been making at the news and smiled. "I'll comm. you when the mission is done. How about that?"

"Sounds good."

Dead End could feel Scavenger's eyes burning into his back as he left the rec room.


End file.
